Book of Ballads: A Gohan and Videl Tribute
by dream0writer7
Summary: GV: Songfic'She heard him sigh and he moved his hand over her back, relaxing her sobs. I'm waiting for you, too. was his only reply. When she looked up, those mystical eyes looked straight through her. It was as if he knew everything.'
1. If I Never Knew You

To hear the song go here: http/members. 

Dislaimer: Do not own any DBZ/GT, or the song "If I Never Knew You" from Pocahontas

12/29/05

Dream0Writer7: o.k. I'm addicted to creating songfics. Songs can just really express something you want to get across. So here we go again. And this is going to be slightly longer, and with a different story pattern. All my other songfics go from meeting, dating, marriage, and child-birth, or to raising children. I think this is just going to be the meeting. And I cut out a few verses, cause they were just repeating and I was getting short for words.

There he sat in the field of random blossoming flowers. With her across from him waiting patiently. Goten was catching any known reptile nearby. Gohan opened his eyes noticing her silence. She seemed embarrassed about something. "Something wrong, Videl?" he asked her. She shook her head and immediately stood. "Alright! Your done meditating, let's go!" Gohan stood as well, but slowly. She was probably used to giving out orders. He laughed to himself... and he happened to be following every single one of them. Talk about blackmail. She hadn't been the most graceful mannered women he had encountered while entering highschool. But she sure was fascinating. He had thought that teaching her to fly at Mt.Pao might have calmed that fire within her. Now, it seemed only to spur it on even hotter.

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be _

Videl stood at the top of the hill waiting for him. She crossed her arms in an intimidating posture. And masked her emotions with a look of annoyance. She had almost been caught watching him for kami's sake! Gohan wasn't the most handsome man she had ever seen, but boy did it seem so! Strong build, slim waisted, tall, dark hair and eyes, and a personality to boot. Now she couldn't think of anyone to rival against him. Sure, she had blackmailed him into teaching her to fly. But he seemed willing to. Give or take the fact that she would have supposedly sold his secret to the press. Now she doubted if she would have ever done it or not.

And, if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How, at last, I'd find in you  
The missing part of me

"Alright! First things first: Relax." Gohan said calmly finally arriving at the top of the hill. She growled. "I am relaxed." Gohan smiled. She didn't understand why. "Good. Second: Control your energy." Videl waited for some more instructions but he didnt' give any. They had already discussed the whole 'energy' business with a brief demonstration from Goten. She remembered how Gohan had shown her that ball of light he called 'energy'. It wasn't a trick like she had been lied into believing. Gohan was real. Everything he said was true. And if he did lie, he did it for the benefit and protection of his family. "Thirdly: Push the energy from your center, to underneath you." Last bits of advice from Gohan. She pushed but it didn't look to her like she was floating off the ground yet. "Videl, you have to relax." Gohan's soothing suggested. Well, she couldn't relax if he kept talking!

Boy, she looked flustered. Maybe it'd be wiser if he just be quiet for awhile. It didn't take long at all for her to begin floating. Gohan smiled. She was just as strong as he thought, but she didn't know. He doubted she ever would, with a father like hers. She was hiding herself, he could easily tell that. And he was bound determined to figure her out. She rose higher. "Easy, Videl." he said quietly. Her eyes opened and flashed him a look. He closed his mouth just as fast, like he hadn't said anything. Her feet slowly touched back down on the ground again. "Let's take a break." he finally said making sure not to anger her.

_In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes; so dry your eyes_

Gohan pulled his arms behind his head and laid flat down on the grass with the wind blowing softly as the grass tickled his face. Videl sat cross-legged and just stared off into the distance. He watched her think. " I hate you, Gohan." she whispered. Gohan didn't say anything. He continued watching her, his face not changing. " I hate how you care. And how your so nice." she added. Somewhere in the distance Goten was calling, "Chobie" his friend dinosaur. A butterfly fluttered around Videl and Gohan watched as it landed on a flower close to her. He admired its wings. "Your so smart. Everyone likes you, Gohan." she said her eyes meeting his. His expression didn't change. "Not everyone, it seems." his voice was stable. Soft and gentle, but stable. She looked away. "Your perfect. It isn't fair." He finally smiled. "I'm not perfect." he said easily. She looked angrily at him. "Kami, Gohan! Your smart, handsome, charming, athletic, funny, powerful, mysterious,tall, thin, and-" she said ushering herself to continue, " you live in the most beautiful place I've ever seen. With people who love you. Your life is perfect" she repeated. He stood up and scratched his neck. She couldn't help but watch his movements. "I don't know if my life is perfect. I don't think it is, and I don't want it to be." Gohan said with a smile. She didn't understand herself for smiling back. "If my life were perfect I wouldn't need anyone or anything else. And I think it's safe to say that I welcome new people." he said with a flirtatious look at Videl. She blushed. She couldn't remember herself ever doing anything of the sort. "But! Despite all that, we still have to get you in the air." he said reaching his hand out for her.

_  
And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you _

She looked confused before at last taking it and allowing him to pull her to her feet. She marveled in how soft and warm his hands were. Or maybe hers were just cold? He hadn't let go of her hand yet. "Come on." he said before lifting himself off the ground. "Gohan, no... I can't-" he was hovering. Smiling all the while. "Don't worry, I'm right here." he said in that soothing voice. Gohan pulled her hand onto his waist and the other in his right hand. "Hold on," he added before taking off in the pink and orange sky. They pushed through a cloud before Gohan stopped in mid-air. Videl looked at the ground below. She wasn't afraid of heights, but being how many feet up with only Gohan to support her didn't seem very comforting. "Videl, I want you to push your energy beneath you." he whispered in her ear. She blushed again. Darn it! "Gohan!Couldn't I have tried to fly on the ground?" she said, reminding him of his brother. He laughed. "No offense, Videl. But I think you needed an extra boost to start flying." She growled her annoyance but pushed her energy underneath her nonetheless. He could feel her energy pushing her. He grabbed her hand and released it from his waist, while his other held her body. So it looked like she was lying down on an invisible bed. "What? Am I Superman now?" she joked, with a teasing smile. He smiled, realizing he had never seen her do so.

_If I never knew you  
I'd be safe, but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true _

"Make sure your energy is still under you," he added warningly. She made sure. He could sense her energy level rising. "I'm gonna let go of you," he said retrieving his hand from hers. She wavered slightly, but remained afloat. He watched her float. Her energy level was rising and falling, she was getting weaker. Gohan grabbed her hand again. She looked up at him suddenly and her concentration broke. She would've fallen if it hadn't been for his hand. "Sorry" he said lifting her up eye-level with him. She blushed at their closeness and then looked away. " I should be getting home" she finally said, saying anything to break the awkward silence. He nodded, and the ground came into closer view until they landed on it. Videl instantly broke apart from him. "Gohan!" he heard his mother calling from their house. He looked at the flustered Videl. "You want some dinner?" he asked. She turned and looked at him. "Comes with dessert" he added and she smiled. "Sure"

_I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever If I never knew you _

Videl stepped into the small home suprised at the warmth she felt. "Oh, Videl! Hurry and get a plate before the boys get it." Videl smiled and did as requested. She loved the way his mother called him a boy still, when she thought he was anything but. Goten was already inhaling his food. Gohan had politely waited. She sat down across from Gohan and ate the deliciously smelling dinner. Videl had finally finished her first helping while Goten and Gohan were working on their 4th. She admired the feeling Gohan's house portrayed, and wished her's could. Videl got up and looked closely at pictures on the walls. Many were of Gohan and an identical, but older Goten.

_And, if I never knew you (if I never knew you)  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
_

She smiled sadly. This must be his father. The one who Goten said had died. He had a childish smile on, with a child who could only be a young Gohan on his shoulders. She had never seen Gohan smile like that. She wanted to see him smile like that. Yeah, she was starting to get attached to the guy, she admitted. How could anyone resist him? Blackmailing him had forced her into really being with him. He wasn't the nerdy,cute bookworm everyone assumed he was. He was different. Somehow. But she liked him for it. One thing Gohan had taught her, besides flying. Acceptance. If she never knew Gohan before, she couldn't and wouldn't have cared less about a boy on top of his dad's shoulders. It was the smile that boy had that made the picture worth looking at. "That was taken right before Cell," his breath was against her neck now. She turned to look at him. He had a sad smile on.

_Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you _

"So first thing tomarrow?" she asked just to talk to him alittle longer. "If you want" he suggested. She looked at him. Boy, he was a cutie. Now she understood what Erasa had been telling her for months. "I do." she smiled and there was that smile she had been wanting. He laughed and opened the door to go back inside. "I'll see you tomarrow, Videl." he said backing up into the house. She nodded. "See ya" Videl pulled out a capsule and her helicopter appeared. She got in and took another look at the door where Gohan still stood, leaning against the frame. He waved as she pulled the copter up and out of the valley of Mt.Paou.

_Lost forever  
If I never knew you _


	2. Have You Ever Been In Love?

Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own DBZ/GT. Don't own the song, "Have you ever been in love" by Celine Dion.

He grabbed onto the drink. The condensation made it wet to the touch, but he drank it regardless. The lights were dim and low. The music playing loudly. He hated dancing mainly for the reason that he couldn't. He used it as an excuse. His mother practically threw him out the door, claiming he needed to be more socially involved. And here he was. Sitting in black dress pants, a white beader and a light blue striped open button dress shirt. Sitting next to him was probably an equally horrible dancer. He looked up when he heard the familiar bubbily voice of Erasa. Not to far behind was the long-haired Sharpner. Sharpner took a seat and as the other guy left; Erasa sat down as well. "Hey Gohan! Any sign of Videl yet?" she asked sitting next to him. He shook his head. Erasa pouted. "She promised me she'd be here."

A guy opened the gymnasium door for her and she stepped into the auditorium. She wore a periwinkle dress. Silk on the top and some see through material on the bottom. The bottom wsa thin and glittered, it waved around her legs as she walked and searched for her friends. Her long hair had been down in loose curls around her face and she couldn't believe she actually work make-up. She saw Sharpner, no doubt following Erasa, and trailed after them amidst the crowd of teens. "Oh...my-" she heard Erasa say in suprise. She wanted to turn around to see who they were staring so intenty at.

Gohan looked up when he heard Erasa's shocked voice. Kami, he didn't even recgonize her! She had probably noticed he was staring at her. Erasa was squealing with happiness, he could only assume. Sharpner was sitting just as dumb-founded as him. "Doesn't she look gorgeous, Gohan?" Erasa teased. "She looks beautiful" Gohan replied truthfully. A blush was on her face and she looked down in embarrassment from all the attention. "Yeah, you look hot Videl" Sharpner added. Videl gave him a sharp look as Erasa hit him playfully. "She doesn't want to hear you compliment her!" in that voice of hers. It was hard to tell whether she was telling the truth or joking.

The lights dimmed, if possible, even lower to the point where you could barely make out a person's face. A slow, romantic tune began to play and Erasa again squealed with excitement. Sharpner rolled his eyes and held out his hand for Erasa. She gave Videl a strange push in the back for some reason, Gohan guessed she was just teasing. Probably because she got to dance with Sharpner rather than Videl. He watched her. She seemed mildily interested in the texture of her dress. Gohan stood quite suddenly, suprising Videl. "Would you like to dance, Videl?" he had to get it out fast or he would've lost the courage to ask. She smiled. "Sure." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, noticing the wink Erasa sent them. He could faguely hear the music in the background as he pulled her closer. She didn't resist.

_Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
When your heart's shooting stars  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
Have you ever been so in love? _

She could feel the muscle beneath his thin shirt and for some reason her stomach felt jittery. A strange adrenaline rush, but suprisingly pleasant. His hands were large and warm and his breath was tickling her neck. She could feel his heart beat, steady. Being so close to him relaxed her and at the same time excited her. She couldn't understand herself. He smelt good too. Probably something his mother had made sure to get him she thought with a smile. He may be a momma's boy but he was the cutest one she had ever seen. He twirled her out and pulled her in again and she put her hand back in his.

_Have you ever walked on air  
Ever felt like you were dreamin'  
When you never thought it could  
But it really feels that good  
Have you ever been so in love?_

Something about her intoxicated him. Maybe it was her shampoo or perfume. He felt drugged, like his mind wasn't clear. Or maybe it was just the fact he hadn't danced with any woman besides Bulma or his mother. A sad fact he hated to admit. But tonight, he couldn't get her out of his mind. She looked so different. So beautiful from what he normally saw. She was small in his arms, deceitful to the eye at how powerful she could be. He admired her quiet beauty. Unlike Erasa she didn't flaunt herself. Curiously, he found himself attracted to that. The simple way she blushed. The cute way she would curl her toes when eating lunch outside during school, while getting to a good part of some murder novel. 

Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
When your heart's shooting star  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
Have you ever been in love, have you...

She realized, dreamily, that she didn't want the song to ever end. She could feel people watching her, whispering that Gohan and Videl must be a couple now because that's the only reason Videl Satan would ever dance with a guy. Maybe they were right. She wasn't dating Gohan, but it sure did leave her breathless to think about it. Holding his hand, staying close with him like this, for no reason at all. The very prospect made her only hold him tighter. He was humming now. She loved his voice and she could feel it reverberating in his chest. She whispered the words softly, she didn't care what everyone thought of her. Tonight even for a moment, it was just her and Gohan.

_The time I spent  
Waiting for something that was heaven-sent  
When you find it don't let go,  
I know...  
_

He knew it now. He cared about her. Alot. He wasn't going to deny that he was attracted to her, but it was her personality that intrigued him the most. She had a strong precense. You knew when she entered the room. But tonight, she had seemed so different. Entrancing, and shy. A strange combination. He had realized foolishly, that he was humming. He wanted to smack himself but reazlied that she hadn't done a thing about it. In fact, she had grabbed onto his waist and pulled him even closer. With his ears, he could hear her wihspering the words and he smiled. He went for her waist but as she moved he brushed her stomach. She squirmed automatically under his touch. He laughed in the quietness. "So, Ms.Videl Satan has a weakness." he breathed in her ear. She looked up at him, the first since he had asked her to dance. "Maybe" she looked him square in the eyes. He found it difficult to not keep staring but she broke her gaze away and danced with him still.

_Have you ever said a prayer  
And found that it was answered  
All my hope has been restored  
And I ain't looking anymore  
Have you ever been so in love, have you... _

She couldn't believe she had just said that! Her face was probably beet red by now. She had practically thrown herself at him. Gohan had enough girls throwing themselves at him without adding herself into the mix. He deserved to have a girl who wouldn't treat him as a god. It was becoming increasingly difficult not to think of him as such. He definitely had the body for it. She could feel it, she added with a blush. He was smart to add to the list of charms he had. Top in the class, and a teacher's pet no doubt. Videl really suspected that half the female teachers had a secret love for Gohan but she wasn't going to say anything. The song was coming to an end and she wished it wouldn't there was going to be an awkward pause, she knew it. 

Have you ever been in love

The song came to an end and the lights, barely brightened. Just enough to let people be slightly aware of where they were walking. He slowly pulled away from her. His arm slid down her and he caught her other hand in his. He smiled. She wasn't going anywhere. "Dance with me again, Videl." He watched her smile. "The music's stopped." she added. He grabbed her hand with a smile and put it back on his shoulder. "So?" he added flirtatiously. She quirked her eyebrow at him, but put her hand in his letting him slide his arm around her waist again. "Don't worry, I won't start singing again" he added with a joke. She looked up into his eyes, warmth, was all she felt. "Why not?" she shrugged and rested her head against his chest.

_So in... love...  
_


	3. I'm With You

Disclaimer: Do not own any DBZ/GT . And I don't own the song, "I'm With You" Avril Lavigne I think. Can't spell :)

He looked up from the street gate to the mansion. So many lights, you'd think there'd be a large, loving family cozily curled up by the fireplace reading some famous Longfellow poems. He doubted it. Looking up, he felt a pellet of rain hit his face. _Great_. Of all the times for it to rain it had to be now. Her father was way too strict with her. Especially when the conversation... or arguement, involved himself. He realized foolishly, that the groceries he had purchased were starting to drip with water. He walked away. He would have to fly once he got far enough away from the city.

_I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now _

She wanted to scream because she was so frustrated. She wanted to pull out the short hairs on her head, in sheer anger. "Dad! Just listen to me!" she chased after him, as he was going for his study thinking the conversation was over. Hercule looked at her as if she were still a child. His woman for the night, sauntering up beside him. "Now listen, Videl. That boy's a freak! You saw what his family did to the tournament stadium! And you- running off with that boy in the sky! Do you realize what I had to tell the press?" he said in a typical outrage. She rolled her eyes. "Oh! I 'm sure you told them something! Lies! All of it! You haven't spoken a bit of truth ever in your life!" she wanted to scream, yell at him, rip that girl beside him to shreds. So that was the would-be replacement for her own mother. Some red-headed, hour-glass shaped, woman. She didn't care about Videl and she certainly only cared about her Dad because of his money. _It's not even his money._ She wanted to yell. But no... "Fine. Just forget everything I said." she said turning and leaving with Hercule yelling at her back. "Yeah, I knew you would come to terms! And your grounded, missy!" She smiled as she left. She certainly wasn't 'grounded' as he called it. She would be up in the air very soon.

_Theres nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound _

She slammed her door shut and locked it quickly. She jumped on and over her bed for her bookbag. She was leaving... she didn't know where, but she was leaving. She grabbed savings from between her bed mattresses. She hopped by her sliding glass doors and noticed a picture out of the corners of her eyes. _Mom_... she ran to the picture and picked it up. She was crying, she realized. Her mother was beautiful...everyone thought so. Ganel Satan (a/n: the 'G' is pronounced like 'J') was once the wife of Hercule Satan, if she could remember that long ago. She put the picture in her bag and turned off her lights. "Bye, Hercule." she whispered while opening the doors to her balcony and taking flight.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life _

"Sheesh, people! It's raining, go home." Gohan muttered to himself. He looked to the sky, he could smell the static electricity. It wasn't wise to fly in the middle of a lightning storm. It would be luck if he pushed through it without getting electrocuted. He tied the bags unto his belt loop and almost took to the air when he felt a familiar energy. He took off in the air in search of it.

_Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new _  
_I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you _

Good thing it was raining, she thought while standing on the bridge. No one could tell if she was crying. An old woman on a park bench not too far away kept looking at her from underneath her white curly hair and pink umbrella. She turned her head back and stared at her reflection in the water. She didn't know where to go. She thought about Erasa's, but knowing her mother, Videl would just as soon be taken back home. So she came here. Cherry Park. A small attraction for those who knew where to find it. Cherry Blossoms all round with an old-fashioned arched bridge leading from one side of the park to the other. She stood in the middle. Not knowing which way to go. Her mother used to bring her here. She would lift her into the branches of the trees and she would try to grasp as many petals as possible before her mother's strength waned. She couldn't tell if the rain was pouring harder or if her tears were.

_im looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everythigns a mess  
and no one likes to be alone _

Videl snapped her head up when she heard her name being called. No, she wouldn't go back! But she wasn't going to. She turned around to look at the man that the voice belonged to. "Gohan..." the relief to see him. Just to see him... she rushed toward him. Her arms were around him and she was crying harder than she's ever cried before. His warmth was wrapped around her as he held her tightly. He knew... he had to have known. That's what she liked about him. She didn't have to answer difficult questions. His hand was massaging her back and she felt herself relax underneath his touch. She wanted to laugh! She was blushing. Of all the times. She did laugh. Out-loud. Gohan seemed confused,but he put his arm around her and picked up the abandoned bookbag. "Come on." he said. She didn't understand. She stopped. "Gohan.. I can't go-" but he smiled then. "Your going home with me. I'm not letting you stay another minute in there until things cool down." she rushed to his side and grabbed his hand. He put her bag on his shoulder and scooped her in his arms. "If your afraid of lightning, I suggest you close your eyes." he smiled. And she returned it. He lifted quickly into the air. Wind and rain suprisingly diddn't affect them. She realized he had transformed into the golden fighter again. She rememebered being in his arms once before with that blonde hair. Nothing could touch them. If she was with Gohan, she was safe. She smiled and welcome the rain to wash away her tears. She was with Gohan.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you_


	4. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

Disclaimer: Do not own DragonBallZ or the song, "I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" from Disney's, "High School Musical"

This is a continuation to Chapter 3 "I'm With You" of Book of Ballads: A Gohan and Videl Tribute

Previously from Chapter 3:

"If your afraid of lightning, I suggest you close your eyes." he smiled. And she returned it. He lifted quickly into the air. Wind and rain surprisingly didn't affect them. She realized he had transformed into the golden fighter again. She remembered being in his arms once before with that blonde hair. Nothing could touch them. If she was with Gohan, she was safe. She smiled and welcome the rain to wash away her tears. She was with Gohan.

Chapter 4- "I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You"

_Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin? suddenly it's real  
Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight_

The very instant they walked into his home his mother practically tackled her. "Gohan Son! What on Earth did you do to her?" she demanded shaking her spatula at him. Videl was still wet from the rain. The situation did not look good. ChiChi rolled her eyes at her speechless son and took Videl's arm. "Come on, honey. We'll get you out of those clothes." she said putting her hand on Videl's back as if she were distressed. ChiChi flashed him a look. "Gohan, find some p.j's that don't fit and set them in the bathroom!" Gohan immediately followed orders. His mother sure could be scary sometimes.

_All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along_

Videl watched Gohan scurry into his room. She wanted to laugh at the absurdity. ChiChi thought Gohan had done this to her! Poor Gohan... "I'm not going to ask you what happened... but I do wish you could talk to Gohan. And if you need to, stay here." Chichi said breaking her thoughts. Videl looked at her. Chichi smiling warmly at her. Chichi was getting up on hre years, but suprisingly, you couldn't tell. She remained youthful. But her personality was that of an experienced and wise woman. Videl had never admired her more than she did at that moment. She smiled. "I will. Thank-you, Chichi for all that you've done." but Gohan's stubborn mother waved it aside. "Just remember to give me lots of grandchildren!" Chichi winked. Videl blushed. It wasn't the idea of having children. It was the idea of having children with Gohan and having Gohan walk in on the discussion.

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true_

Gohan stopped while carrying dark blue button-up pjs. He had heard what his mother teased and rolled his eyes. "Mom. Will you stop harassing her?" he asked in a tone that implied that he was older and his mother, the younger. Chichi stuck up her nose. "Let's see if you get second's for dinner." she said sternly while briskly walking out of the room. Gohan looked shocked. This made Videl laugh out loud. Not really laugh, more of a giggle. She surprised herself just as much as Gohan. __

You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for

Gohan brought in blankets from the closet and made a bed on the couch. Videl was fast asleep on his bed and he was ordered onto the couch. He didn't really mind. Videl deserved a good night's sleep after what had happened. He wished he could've done more for her. To say something, or do something, to make everything turn out all right. But he had no clue. A helpless feeling, he didn't care to have. He lay on the couch with his arms behind his head. He wouldn't get to sleep, he knew that. He threw off the blanket. The fireplace was doing a pretty good job itself. He heard footsteps in the hallway and wondered if Goten had had another nightmare. __

Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feelings getting? stronger  
And I never ever felt this way

It was most definitely not his younger brother. Videl walked in, with his blanket wrapped around her. She seemed surprised to see him. In his own home. "Something wrong, Videl?" he asked. Maybe she was sleep walking? She shook her head and came by the couch where he had sat up. So, she wasn't sleep walking. " I couldn't sleep." was her dazed reply. He patted the spot beside him and moved over so she could sit down. She sat. "Me neither." he wasn't getting anywhere. She bunched her knees to her chest. He wondered how women could be so flexible. "Bad dream?" he didn't know if he should ask, just if it was. But she shook her head again. " I kept thinking about something" she said softly. He tilted his head. He wondered if she meant to say it. He himself, could barely hear it. " What were you thinking about?" he asked while she shrugged her shoulders. He saw to his utter astonishment... tears. He didn't know what to say. "Videl?" he asked. She sniffled, that was the only response.

_Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see_

She felt tears hit her eyes when she thought about them. Her mother... father... and him. Gohan. Sadness, anger, and another feeling she couldn't quite describe. Within moments a warm feeling was around her. She turned to look and realized Gohan had wrapped his arms around her. As if he were shielding her from her own emotions. It only made her cry harder. She didn't know how long he stayed there, holding her from behind with his head resting on her shoulder. "Gohan..." she could barely hear herself speak. Gohan put his head up and looked at her. Not saying a word. His gaze was unsettling and yet warm. He was the only guy she knew that looked diretly at her when she spoke. She couldn't say anymore. She threw herself at his bare-chest while pushing him back onto the couch. "I hate him, Gohan! I hate him..." she cried again. Hurt and anger mixed together came barreling out of her. Gohan shushed her and her loud cries became quiet. He put his hand on her head and pulled back wet hairs from her face. "You don't hate him, Videl." he said, surprising her. She looked up at him. "You love him so much, your afraid he's leaving you." it shocked her. How could he say that with such conviction? Such truth? There goes that look again. His hand came to her face and wiped off tears that were hanging on her chin. "He's not going anywhere, Videl." she pulled herself close to him again. Gohan wasn't going anywhere either. He was staying with her. "He's waiting for you." Videl nodded. "I know." she said, but she didn't think he understood. Her voice was muffled by her crying and his chest. She heard him sigh and he moved his hand over her back, relaxing her sobs. "I'm waiting for you, too." was his only reply. When she looked up, those mystical eyes looked straight through her. It was as if he knew everything. All-seeing. Settling into her soul and heart. She embraced him again. "I'm here, Gohan." __

I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you


	5. I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or DbzGt. And I also do not own the song, "I want to spend my lifetime loving you." from The Mask of Zorro movie with Antonio Banderas ;P and Anthony Hopkins, Catherine Zeta-Jones. I recommend watching it, that song is awesome! I also took OUT some verses this time. It would have been too long for my standards either way. If you would like to hear the song in midi format go: and go to the "Mask of Zorro" link and picture.

She turned her body slightly to look at herself in the floor-length mirror. "You look beautiful, Videl." Bulma said coming into the room carrying cameras. _Of the latest technological advancements_, she had to add. "Chi-Chi's already sitting down. I think she's alittle anxious." Bulma laughed. Videl did as well. " I'm sure she is." Afterall, it was Chi-Chi who had pushed them together. Always making them study alone in his room while suddenly running errands. He was always the gentleman. Even when her body told her to do some not so lady-like things. She adored him for it though. The door opened again. "Big day," Goku said while walking in the room with his tux. Videl had never seen him in one. "You look ridiculous, Goku." He looked down at himself and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess I do!" he was laughing like a child. She didn't know how to treat Goku. He seemed so innocent at times, like an infant. But he was older than her own father. She loved Goku, like he had been there for her entire life. But it was his son, that she soul-bound to find. And Marry.

_Moon so bright, night so fine  
Keep your heart here with mine  
Life's a dream we are dreaming_

He tapped his fingers against his legs. His toes were dancing his black shoes. Never had he felt so nervous. Never. Not even on his first day at Orange Star High School. Were, quietly, his entire life changed. By meeting her. Videl Satan. It hadn't even occured to him at the time who he was looking at as he walked in the door to the highschool classroom. Bright blue eyes. How could he have missed them? Maybe love did that. He didn't know. Didn't want to know. Love is meant to be complicated, not scrutinized and made to be understood. He couldn't believe it. Today. He was getting married. The rest of his life would be devoted to that woman who would very soon be coming out of those large oak doors. He would graciously give himself to her. And he couldn't wait for that moment to arrive.

_Race the moon, catch the wind  
Ride the night to the end  
Seize the day, stand up for the light  
_

"I don't know about this." Hercule said looking at the gorgeous gown his daughter was modeling. "You can still turn back from this, honey." he added quickly, hoping to keep his daughter to himself for alittle while longer. Videl picked up her abandoned heel from the floor and threw it lightly at him. "Dad!" She laughed at the absurdity. All this time, and he still had second thoughts about Gohan. How could he? Gohan was the entire reason she didn't move out. He made her realize just how important her father was to her. That she loved her father, very much in fact. How could she dislike her father? Her only remaining parent left. Gohan wouldn't stand for it. _Another reason why she was marrying that man_, she added. "Your too young." your father said as an excuse. She rolled her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror again. "Dad, I'm 24. You know 25 is the ideal marriage age?" she had this so many times she was becoming bored with it. Hercule huffed again. "You said it yourself. Your too young." Her father came up behind her and watched her watch herself. Pure white dress. Sleeves that were see-through with an intricate leaf design. The dress itself was ballroom, Cinderella style. She looked down at her father from the pedestal and noticed his eyes. The same as hers. But his held something she had never really seen. "I'm going to be fine, Dad." she whispered. Hercule's eyes watered even more. He reached for her hand and held it. "I know." with his other hand he put it on their hands. She hadn't realized she was crying.

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you_

"Time to go, Gohan!" his father appeared by his side. Gohan got up from the plush chair and sighed. He was confused. He didn't know if it was excitement or nervousness that he was feeling at the moment. He walked with his father to a large and leafy tree outside. Underneath it, lie a white rose covered arch. A white pedestal stood in the grass with a Bible resting on it. The priest, not too far away from it. He felt nauseated. He didn't know if he could make it through the wedding ceremony. He stood with his father beside the arch. Goku noticed his son's anxiety. "Relax, Gohan. She's depending on you to pull through this." Goku patted Gohan's shoulder. Gohan nodded. "You'll be fine, Gohan. You love her. I know you do and you won't let her down." Goku smiled as Gohan merely shook his head again. The music began to play as a pianist nearby put his fingers on the keyboard...

_Though we know we will never come again  
Where there is love, life begins  
Over and over again_

Hercule grabbed her hand and led her outside. They walked, hidden from the audience's view. The grass felt cold on her feet and she found it difficult to walk in heels. She couldn't wait to take these shoes off! She patted her father's arm and looked at him with a comforting glance. She noticed he had stopped crying. She smiled. So, he was trying to be tough? She wouldn't ever tease him. She'd let it slide. She heard the music playing. Louder and louder with each chord and then it grew soft... she stepped onto the white carpet that led to him. Gohan. He looked like a nervous wreck. She had to walk faster, he would bolt at this rate. But then he did something quite suprising for his apparent anxiety. He smiled. She didn't notice that the walk had ended until her father stopped her. Her father kissed her cheek and for some reason she felt sad... but at the same time a joy that she couldn't even express, only through her love for Gohan. She loved that look in his eyes. That smile that she had wanted to see so much since before she realized she was in love with him. There it was, that smile, so easily. She would have married him sooner if that was all it took. He took her hand and repeated what the pastor had instructed. His nervousness didn't show. And to her shock, she repeated the vows just as strongly. The pastor had the final word. And then he kissed her. Heaven was never as close as it was then.

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
_


	6. Written On My Heart

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or the song, "Written on my Heart"

She wiped her forehead that was now glistened with sweat. She'd never imagine that cleaning could give a girl such a work-out. She'd been doing laundry for hours. Washing, drying, folding, ironing, putting away. Also making sure that her soup wasn't going to burn while she also dusted and vacuumed the living room. Now, who says being a stay at home mom is easy? Pan was crying from the living room floor. Videl picked up her up in her arms, Pan's toy blocks were abandoned on the floor.

_Thinking how it might have been _

_If you had never walked into my life _

_I would have been nothing _

_Without you, where would I be?_

Pan wasn't crying anymore, as Videl sat her back down on the floor, where she continued on playing with her blocks. Not a care in the world. Pan reminded her, so much of her husband. Whose picture she now dusted. He was considered a 'cutie' back in the day of high school. She laughed now at how girls fell prey to him. Even her, eventually. He was at work now, the partner to Bulma at Capsule Corporation.

_Every moment used to feel _

_Like living through a cold and starless night _

_But everything's changing _

_Everything is feeling right_

She admired him for his dedication to his family and work. But sometimes she just felt lonely. Like tonight. She sat on the sofa with Pan curled in her lap as she watched the latest soaps. Her long raven black hair was braided and set to one side. She chewed on her fingernails as she found out that "Ricky" had cheated on "Janet". And laughed when in the middle of their "make-up" session, Janet's father walked in. That'd happen to her before.

_You gave me your love, lifted me up _

_Now I'm looking at forever _

_When I never thought I'd ever see that far _

Flashback

They had flown up to her window. This was the fist time he had been in her room, and she watched him with curiosity. He seemed amused with her pink-painted walls. She hit him in the arm. " Leave me alone. I've had this room since I was 4" she teased. He pointed to her dresser drawer. "I hope you haven't had those, since you were four." She screamed with embarrassment. Some underwear was showing from the half-open drawer. She quickly ran to shut it, her face burning red. He laughed and came up behind her, surprising her.

_You, you're in my soul wherever I go _

_Now I know right from the start _

_Your love was written on my heart _

She would have melted to the ground if his arms weren't supporting her. Those kissed on her neck were sending her teenage hormones wild. But then he suddenly stopped and disappeared from sight. "Gohan?" she questioned to the air just as her door busted open. "Where is he?" Hercule asked in an overly-protective way. Videl laughed at Gohan's instincts. "Who?" Hercule looked under the bed and in the closet. "Don't' give me that, I heard footsteps." she laughed at her father's ridiculous obsession with keeping boys out of her life. "No one's here, Daddy." she replied putting on a sweet tone. Her father didn't seem that convinced, but he left nonetheless. She sighed with relief wondering where Gohan had hid.

_How could I have been so blind _

_When you were always here, so near to me _

_And there is no other_

Gohan dropped from the roof and stepped back unto the balcony, yet again surprising Videl. " I guess that blood of yours does come in handy, sometimes." she said pulling him closer to her. He kissed her on the cheek and they just stood there in the quiet. "No, just male intuition, period." and Videl laughed at that.

_Who knows me the way I feel you do _

_And you were waiting all the time _

_For me to come around and finally see _

Gohan unlocked the door to his house, welcoming the smell of beef soup. He quickly ran to it, turning if off. She always forgot. He took it off the burner and set it aside looking for his wife in the dark. He found her sleeping on the couch. She must've been tired. He wasn't even late this time. Gohan rested his coat on Videl and moved to get something to eat when she awoke.Those blue eyes peeked at him curiously from underneath that silk hair.

_All the love I was missing _

_There you were, right beside me, always beside me _

_You made it so easy _

_Your love brought out the best in me, yeah _

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked. He smiled. "I just got here... the house wasn't on fire, so I don't think very long." he teased. She hit him with a couch pillow and got up. He watched her get him something to eat. His mother must have taught her that. Always taking care of him. While he attempted to take care of her. She set his bowl of soup down and he hurried to it while she sat opposite him, watching him inhale and ingest the probably burnt-to-the-pan soup. It didn't take him long to finish three helpings before he finally patted his stomach like he always did when he was full. He tilted his head at her stare. "Do I have something on my face again?" he asked. She laughed and got up from the seat while cleaning his bowl. "No, not this time." as she washed his bowl with boiling hot water. He got up and followed behind her carrying the pan of soup with him. He dipped his finger in it and touched her face. She wrinkled her nose. "Well, I think you have something there, Ms. Videl." he teased and kissed her the cheek. She wiped the rest off with her hand and rolled her eyes. "Your so immature." she muttered under her breath. But of course, he could hear and she knew it. He picked her up off her feet quickly. "Gohan!" he smiled and turned off the water. He kissed her again as she hit him lightly on the arms. "Gohan, no! I still have to clean!" she whined as she was over his shoulders now watching the living room disappear from view behind the closed doors of their room.

_You are my light and my truth I've found my destiny in you _

_Your love was written on my heart _

_You're forever written on my heart_


	7. Sweet Child O' Mine

Disclaimers: Yeah once again, I do not own DBZ/GT any of it! And also I do not own, "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns N' Roses O.k. here we go.

dreamwriter07: yeah, made this at midnight... so pardon my abilities. hope ya like it anyways! A reviewer recommended to make another chapter. I think you'll be disappointed but here it is either way. OH! And I repeated the first verse cause the 2nd verse didn't fit in with the whole "Pan" theme. 2nd verse would have fit Videl more, but I already did a fanfic on her. "Good Mornin' Beautiful" yup... R&R please!

Sweet Child O Mine12/28/05

Videl walked down the hall of her one-story Mt. Paou home situated closely to the in-laws she thought with amusement. A smile crept to her face when she heard a soft, low melody playing in the nursery. She peeked into the baby pink room. Her newly wed husband was singing a lullaby. Their child... fast asleep.

_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

Gohan looked up when he saw her. His wife. Her hair had grown longer since their wedding and the birth of their first child. Pan Son. Pan looked exactly like her mother at the moment. The natural baby blues. Bulma suspected they would change through time. Videl tilted her head to the side. Gohan read her mind... "Asleep already?" and he smiled. Gohan kissed his daughter on her head and laid his child down to bed. Pan squirmed in her white, lacy dress. Videl came up behind him and grabbed unto his belt loops. She rested her head unto his back and exhaled a contented sigh.

_Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_

"Come on Panny!" he sat on his knees with his arms outstretched. Videl letting go of Pan from behind. Pan walked with the clothes that her Grandmother had bought. Along with two other box fulls from Bulma... Gohan smirked. She may be spoiled rotten by the women, but she's still my baby. He couldn't help himself he scotted closer to his child who was still attempting to walk towards him. " Come to Papa, Pan. Come on!" Videl cheered Pan as she reached her destination in Gohan's arms.

_Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine_

"Bye Papa! Mom! Make sure he doesn't follow me!" she said with her partner, closing the door in her disgruntled father's face. Gohan growled and cursed all night. "Calm down, Gohan. It's fine." Videl said soothingly. She watched in amusement as he began pacing. "Maybe I should follow them... just to make sure." Gohan said reaching for the door. Videl ran in front of him with a stern look on her face. "You are NOT following our daughter on her first date, Gohan Son. You march over there and sit on the couch. I'll make you some cocoa." Gohan looked so affronted he did as he was told. He stared at the fireplace. How could his little girl have grown up so fast? He was positive he was taking all necessary measures to make that wasn't going to happen. Dressed her in baggy clothes... check. Forbid her from wearing make-up... check. Private all girl-school...check. Age of permissable dating raised to 30...failure.

_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_

He knocked on the door. "Who's there?" Videl's voice called through. "Me," he answered. Videl's blue eyes peeked at him. She turned for a moment. "She's ready." and the door opened to reveal his baby girl. He smiled. He didn't know if it was truly a happy smile or a sad one. She turned and smiled. Her long wavy black hair, curled elegantly to fit her doll-like face. Her white train following her body's movements. "How do I look, Daddy?" she was smiling. Why couldn't he smile back? "You look beautiful." her smile was, if possible, even brighter. "Dad what's-?" Pan began but the door nearly hit Gohan in the head as Bulma and Bulla(Bra) burst through. "Pan! The hag's too deaf, she thinks we said 'go'!" Bulla said through her teeth. Pan looked panicked for a moment she jumped off the step pedestal and Gohan caught her arm. He smiled at her. "Your fine, Panny." he said in her ear. That didn't comfort her obviously. "Dad!" she whined. Gohan patted her arm. "This is your wedding, Pan. You are obligated to be late for it."

_Sweet child o' Mine_

_Sweet love of mine_

Gohan rubbed his nose while pulling his hand through his greying hair. Videl sat beside him, nervously rubbing her thumb over his hand. "This is doing nothing for my heart, Vi." he murmured in her hair. "I'm sure she's fine, Gohan... she's fine." she reassured herself. The doctor opened the door and Pan stepped out. Gohan stood immediately, dragging Videl up as well. "What's wrong? Is something wrong?" Videl asked, beating her husband to it. "Nothing." she answered simply. Videl laughed. "That's a relief! See, I told you Gohan." Videl sat back down. Gohan wasn't nearly as convinced. He still stood. "What's-?" Videl started. "I'm pregnant, Daddy." Videl jumped back up again hopping with glee as Gohan sat down. "Dad?" she came up to him. His face seemed sad. "A baby can't have a baby." he finally said. Pan wanted to laugh but supressed it. "Dad, I'm not a baby." in what would be her new parental voice. He looked up at her and brushed her face with his hand. "Your my baby." Tears blinked out of her eyes. "I always will be, Dad." She couldn't hold back and neither could he. He was hugging her like she had just woken from a bad dream. Gohan pulled her back. "I hate to admit how wonderful of a mother your going to make." Pan laughed and smiled. She kissed Gohan on the cheek. " I love you, Dad." "I love you, Panny."

_Sweet child o' Mine_

_Sweet love of mine_

The End

Dream0Writer7: So how was that for another chapter? There's a pattern between the first and second chapters if you can't tell. I think I'm going to keep making chapters, with every person in Gohan's life wrapped around a song or experience he's had with that person. But yeah R&R please. Constructive critcism is welcome. :)


	8. Wind Beneath My Wings

Disclaimer: Do not own DragonBallZ or the song "Wind Beneath My Wings"I have a very distinct memory about this song, so some of my emotions might come through ;( But I do not own the song. I guess this is kind of angsty...

She pushed the button to the sliding door that led to his room. She knew it was time, and she couldn't stop crying. She walked in, holding the glass of water that he had requested. She was shaking... she couldn't stop shaking.

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
To never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind._

She sat down beside him. He had fallen asleep while she was gone. At least he was content. Their daughter and her husband(a/n:use your imagination) had left flowers, get-well cards, and chocolate. She took his hand. IV's lodged into him everywhere. Pipes... tubes... seeing him like this. So weak. It made her feel insignificant. She couldn't fight the person who was trying to steal him from her. Their family picture rested upon the table beside the bed. Trunks had provided the room for him. It was perfect. Pictures all around. Yellow painted walls. If he awoke, he would be happy. She wanted him to open his eyes so badly. If she could just know, that he was going to be o.k. But that was what faith was right?

_So I was the one with all the glory,  
While you were the one with all the strain.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

The grip on her hand tightened suddenly. She almost spilt the water in suprise. "Gohan," she whispered gently, her greying black hair falling loosely around her face. Tangled and unkept. She had been awake for a while. He was smiling at her again. His breathing, labored. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. "Shhh.." she calmed his breathing and kept her face against his. He looked at her with those eyes again. "Your alright" she said it for him. He looked out the window. It was dark. He looked at her again and she knew. "I'm fine, Gohan." she replied back to his thoughts that were expressed through those ebony eyes. He looked skeptical. She was just as horrible a liar as he. He reacher out his hand again, and she took it. "Pan." he didn't need to say anymore. "She's alright, Gohan... they're all alright." she was crying. Why was she crying? Gohan said he was fine.

_  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
And everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
For you are the wind beneath my wings._

She remembered that day. She had never been so terrified in all her life. She said such horrible things. He was late getting from the university (as a professor) again. He was tired and went to bed. He said that his head hurt. She didn't care. Anger took a hold of her. Some part of her own envy that his job was more important somewhow. She knew it wasn't true. She had woken him up. She had yelled at him. Why hadn't he ever been home with her? Didn't he love her anymore? Of course he did, she realized when her anger didn't get the best of her. He was listening to her heart screaming all the while. Just listening. His calm resolve made her even angrier.

_  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
But I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you._

She had come close to him, and pushed him against the back of the couch. He had apologized. Always apologizing... How she hated herself at that moment. Her anger diminished. She apologized and cried. She couldn't believe she had ever said such things. He held her. But then he suddenly backed away. She wondered if he was angry at her, but she caught a glimpse of his face. An unsettling countenance. Discomfort or pain, etched across him. She called his name in question, but his collapse to the floor had her in panic. She immediately called Trunks, and he was there within seconds and they were gone within the same amount of time to the hospital. He had suffered a stroke. Something probably passed on from father to son. Goten, was being checked just as the word got out. The doctors didn't know how to handle Gohan. His body was too different from that of a normal human. A normal human would have aged rapidly, with Gohan's body however. He was mixed-matched. His body looked young while his organs were that of a pure-human. They had aged increasingly since his battles. The doctors were amazed that his heart hadn't given out sooner.They didn't think it would be possible for him to recover. But here he was...__

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You,are the wind beneath my wings.  
You let me fly so high.  
the wind beneath my wings

She was shaken out from her memory by his voice. So fragile. Videl knew she was going to cry again. And she did. She held onto his hand more tightly. "Videl... I'm so sorry." he was crying. A sound escaped her. A cry she had tried to contain within her body exploded from her. "It's alright. Forget it. I didn't mean any of it." she was panicking. Why was he breathing going faster? His grip was tighter than before. "You'll be alright" she said more to herself than anyone. He half laughed. "It's alright, Vi." she could barely hear him. She frozen. She couldn't move. "No! It's not alright! Gohan... please." she begged and pleaded but he still gave that defeated smile. "Kiss me." he requested and she did, as if her life depended on it. Because it did. When she broke apart, he was staring at her. Looking at her eyes and she looking at his. Then she felt content. "Your in pain." she read his mind so easily. "You'll be free." she tried wiping away her tears but they wouldn't stop. He could barely lift his arm to her face so close to him. He smiled that smile again. "I love you, Videl." he whispered. "I love you too" she didn't know what to say. A sense of peace fell over her. She kissed his face as many times as she could, holding his clutching hand all the while He closed his eyes with a smile on his face. It was then that she heard and felt it. The monotone beeping... his grasp free of hers. A nurse rushed in. She covered her mouth with her hands and checked his pulse. "I'm so sorry." the nurse was crying. Videl touched his face, memorizing every detail by touch. She knew him by heart already. "His pain is gone."

_  
fly high against the sky,  
So high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings._


	9. Once There Was A Sun

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. Do not own this extremely short song from "Thumbelina" Another personal memory. If your going to criticize, do it on another chapter. I'm putting this up here to get it out of my head. lol, please be kind. Some parts are not suitable for people who picture things in their head. Meaning, I wouldn't recommend this to anyone with a poor stomach. This took me like 30 min. so don't be excited about the content either. If your a continuous reader, that is.

_Once there was the sun  
bright and warm and wonderful  
_

It was cold. She didn't know whether from the season or from her heart. The wind wasn't blowing terribly hard. She pulled her black coat around her even more and listened to the voice ringing in the wind. She couldn't hear him. Barely listening to his words. "Ashes to ashes. And dust to dust" The priest made the sign of a cross and she could feel herself crying. Someone grasping onto her shoulders as she stared at the coffin. His coffin.

_shining like the love  
within my heart  
_

She hadn't realized she was shaking so bad. Sure, her insides were cringing together. She hadn't imagine, she would have such a reaction. Just seeing it. Pan was beside her the entire time while they picked out a suitable coffin. Black. Not to symbolize death but his eyes. Those ebony eyes that had understood her heart so completely. That hair.. she laughed. That had never grown grey. How she hated that fact. He looked years younger than her! He looked exactly the same.. the mortician had done a good job covering up the tube holes. It gave her some peace. He wasn't dressed in anything particular just a white shirt, black pants, and another light dress shirt. He would have wanted to be casual.

_  
Now there's no more sun  
winter has killed everything  
_

The funeral itself was horrible! She felt nauseated. She couldn't stand to be in that room. Especially with his open casket. She had looked at him once. How she hated herself for it. She touched his hand. So cold... Then moved to the back of the room, receiving hugs from people she couldn't recognize in her current state. How guilty she felt. She had shared her life with that man! They gave themselves to each other, and yet she couldn't bother to look at him. Even though his looks have not altered? But it was the thought, she guessed. That he was no longer there to shine those beautiful eyes back at her. To give her that smile that made the cliche', 'weak in the knees', come true. She wanted to be angry at him. For leaving her. She didn't want to stay here! She knew. Gohan wouldn't want that. He'd want to her to live her life on Earth as long as possible. And when it was time to go, she would have no regrets. Cause she would meet him again, and tell him all about it.

_and although it's dark december  
forever I'll remember sun_


End file.
